


Танцуй, Рокси

by miorumi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Minor Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miorumi/pseuds/miorumi
Summary: Рокси танцует, как в последний раз.





	Танцуй, Рокси

Рокси танцует, как в последний раз: волосы растрепаны, шарф кружится в руках точно так же, как и ее юбка, когда она очередной раз круто поворачивается на носках, а сама девчонка безбожно пьяна. Как только на ногах еще держится — неизвестно. То и дело она спотыкается о пряжу из давно размотавшихся клубков на полу, задевает руками стол, кровать и стены, и тело Рокс постоянно стремится к земле, но он ловит ее перед самым столкновением, грубо хватая за излишне хрупкую талию.

Его награда — шумный винный выдох прямо в лицо, такой крепкий, что можно опьянеть и самому, однако Дирку кажется, что он пьянеет от одного только контакта с ней. Рокси широко улыбается с претензией на соблазнение и набрасывает ему на шею шарф, туго стягивая концы, как удавку. Становится трудно дышать, но он только дарит ей ответную улыбку и жадно целует. Руки еще крепче сжимаются на ее талии — точно останутся синяки, — но девушка словно не чувствует боли и отвечает ему, резким толчком прижимая к бетонно-серой стене.

Рокси плачет, цепляясь тонкими паучьими пальцами с ногтями, покрытыми облупившимся розовым лаком, за его майку. Плачет навзрыд и клянется — себе, не ему, — что никогда больше не будет пить, что и капли в рот не возьмет, что не нужно ей это бухло, и «эй, Дирк, разъеби все бутылки к чертям собачьим, пошли они нахер». А тело ее все ближе и ближе, грудь провокационно касается его, отделяемая лишь тонкой тканью, и он сдается, парой движений сдергивая с девушки футболку и опрокидывая ее на голый пол, покрытый хитросплетением спутанной шерсти, ставшей им кроватью.

Дирка не волнует, что она до сих пор ревет: он сцеловывает слезы с ее густо наштукатуренных неестественно-белых скул и шепчет что-то о любви, наивно полагая, что не лжет ей и самому себе, а подбородок его пачкает черная помада.

У Рокси дома много вина и не только его — слишком много для шестнадцатилетней девчонки, живущей в одиночестве. И Дирк, когда спускается в погреб, в котором ее мать держала алкоголь, даже издает короткий вздох удивления. Пальцы быстро пробегаются по ряду одинаковых бутылок из темного стекла и берут одну — он даже не смотрит, какую именно. Какая, в общем-то, разница?

Она сидит в своей комнате. Прямо там, где Дирк оставил ее — на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, закутавшаяся в сдернутую с кровати простыню, печальная и опустошенная. Трезвая Рокс скучна, слаба, постоянно ноет и слабо отпирается, когда он лезет ей под юбку. В ней нет ничего от той страсти и живости Рокси пьяной. Она не нужна. Она должна исчезнуть.

Дирк ставит перед ней бокал и, с трудом откупорив бутылку, наполняет его до краев, а вино, такое алое в одиноком свете настольной лампы, похожее на только что пролитую кровь, таинственно переливается и манит ее своей прохладой.

— Танцуй, Рокси. — Коротко произносит он. — Танцуй, как в последний раз.


End file.
